The present invention relates to an, electroluminescent device.
More specifically, the present invention proposes the production of an electroluminescent device of novel conception, which is particularly susceptible to be applied to the field of photonics and is on a competitive level with traditional electroluminescent devices, such as LED and O-LED, both in terms of costs and attainable performances.